


Spill Your Guts

by The5thDimension



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The5thDimension/pseuds/The5thDimension
Summary: AJ Styles hated talking with anyone on the Smackdown roster. Luckily for a disheartened Becky Lynch, the prospect of losing his championship is enough to make him consider it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Slow week, so here's another story featuring AJ and Becky.
> 
> (Takes place after Survivor Series)

AJ couldn't remember a time when he was this miffed. It was Tuesday night - _his_ night, the night where the WWE gets to showcase its one, true world champion. The blue brand was fortunate enough to draft the Georgia native, and he'd single-handedly brought them the best ratings they'd ever seen. He oftentimes considered visiting a chiropractor, his lumbar in a perpetual state of soreness from carrying Smackdown Live on his back. They were chanting his name across the globe, the phenomenal one always leaving a lasting impression everywhere that he so happened to grace with his presence.

But how did Daniel Bryan repay him? Did he give AJ a day off? No. Did he give AJ a commemorative trophy for his efforts? No. Did he rename 'Smackdown Live' to 'AJ Styles Live' like he requested? No. Hell, AJ would've settled for changing the WWE World Championship faceplate to a picture of his face, but even that idea got shut down by that goat-faced, yes-chanting general manager. So, rather than showing up to the Smackdown arena flanked by chariots like he deserved, AJ had to settle for walking like a commoner _without_ a championship. Not only that, but he was immediately called to Daniel Bryan's office without so much as a day's notice.

Who did Daniel Bryan think he was, the Pope?

Upon reaching said office, AJ shoved the door open with enough force to startle the two people inside. He didn't need to knock - the show was basically his. "Listen up! I don't appreciate being called in here like I'm some kid going to the principal's office. I'm the WWE World Champion! You can't just have your stupid secretary Renee coming up to me as soon as I pull up in the parking lot!"

Daniel gave AJ an incredulous look, the world champion interrupting his talk with Natalya. "Uh, listen Natalya. Let's discuss this some other time."

"Sure thing. I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, later!"

Daniel rubbed his temples vigorously, mentally wondering what he did wrong in his life to be dealing with this right now. As Natalya made her exit, the general manager shifted his focus to AJ, who wore the biggest smirk ever seen on a human face, aka an ordinary AJ Styles smirk. "Right. AJ. So I called you in here because-"

"I know why you called me, _Daniel_." AJ spat the general manager's name with so much venom, as if he'd offended him on a weird, personal level. Daniel could only roll his eyes at his constant display of bravado. "You don't like the name of 'AJ Styles Live,' and I get it - I do, I do. Here's what I'm thinking." He wrapped an arm around, a now very uncomfortable, Daniel Bryan. "We change the name to 'The AJ Styles Experience!' Much better! Heh, have my royalties in the mail."

AJ patted Daniel in the chest, fully intending to walk away - 'Another job well done!' he thought. However, the general manager pulled him back by the shoulder. Needless to say, AJ was slightly confused, but before he could express this, he was cut off with a simple response.

"No."

"Fine. Whatever. Blow away millions of dollars for all I care."

"Let's cut to the chase. The men's Smackdown team came out victorious at Survivor Series."

"All thanks to me, the team captain!"

"Huh. Last I saw, you were getting Shield powerbombed through a table. Ouch."

AJ clenched his fist, Daniel Bryan touching a nerve. The people in this company really knew how to dig right underneath his skin. He took a moment to collect himself - putting his hands on Daniel would likely result in a suspension, if not worse. The last thing he needed was to get stripped of the title that he made famous. The mental image of Dean Ambrose holding the championship in his absence made AJ physically ill.

"So my team won. You giving me a medal?"

"Actually, I'm giving you a task. See, Becky's team didn't exactly do so hot."

AJ couldn't help but chuckle. He remembered watching the women's match from the backstage area, Becky Lynch getting thoroughly destroyed by Bayley and Charlotte of Raw. The sight of a squeaky clean, goody-goody like Becky losing in such a fashion always made him happy inside.

"I saw," AJ stated, a little too gleefully for Daniel's liking.

"Becky's been in a pretty bad mood, and I'm worried it's going to affect her performance. If one of our champions looks bad, then Smackdown looks bad too. She needs to get her head on straight, and I want you to help her."

AJ wasn't quite sure that he understood Daniel Bryan correctly. What in the world did Becky Lynch have to with him? He wasn't exactly the best person suited for this kind of job, especially considering that he'd spent the majority of her match laughing at the TV.

"What am I, her keeper? Why is this my problem?"

"Because Smackdown's problem is your problem. Isn't this your show, Mr. 'face that runs the place?'"

"Oh, you must think you're so clever."

"Well… yes!" Daniel raised his arms over his head, index fingers pointed to the ceiling. AJ nearly gagged on the spot. "The bottom line is that it's good PR for our two top champions to be friendly with one another. It opens the door for a lot of future interviews, late night talk shows, you name it. Of course, this will help Becky too, but it's necessary for Smackdown as a whole to look better than Raw. You have to make her feel better somehow."

AJ scoffed in Daniel's face - he certainly didn't seem concerned. "And if I refuse?"

"Funny you should say that." Daniel pulled out a clipboard, AJ trying - and failing - to read its contents. "I was going to give you the night off to get this done, but if you'd rather compete, then I've got just the thing! A fatal four way match. AJ Styles puts his WWE World Championship on the line against Luke Harper, Randy Orton, and Bray Wyatt in a huge main event!"

"You've gotta be kidding."

The look on Daniel Bryan's face said it all - he was deadly serious. This wasn't fair, not in the least. AJ had barely even spoken two words to Becky in all of his time here. An impressive athlete, but no one that he wanted to bother with - there wasn't anyone that he wanted to bother with here, but she was at the top of that list. Then again, he was left with little options. If there was one thing in the world that AJ wanted to avoid, it was a match with any of those swamp hillbillies and their new pet snake. With his precious title on the line, it wasn't much of a mental debate. He ran a hand through his locks, scowling at Daniel Bryan.

"Know where I can find her?"

* * *

It wasn't easy to locate Becky, the Irish woman apparently a 'Where's Waldo?' book come to life. Thirty minutes flew by as AJ searched high and low for the Smackdown Women's Champion, having to ask various Superstars if they'd seen any sign of her. One conversation with The Miz and Maryse packed enough boredom into it that AJ wanted to beg Daniel Bryan for the fatal four way. Sister Abigail and all of that other spooky mumbo jumbo would've been a blessing compared to the ramblings of the wannabe A-Lister.

Still, the doofus was good for something, having spotted Becky meandering around in one of the thousand backstage areas at the venue.

"Hey!"

Becky jumped, not expecting anyone to approach her, her back facing toward AJ as she peered around a corner. She was obviously preoccupied with something, but what that something was, AJ couldn't tell for sure.

"Christ!" Becky exclaimed. "You can't just go sneaking up on a lass like that!"

"I shouted, didn't I? Couldn't be less sneaky if I tried."

"What do you want?"

"'Want?' Can't a champion come and talk to his fellow champion?"

"No."

AJ was getting a little sick and tired of people telling him 'No' these days. Though, this reaction was pretty much what he what expecting from the start, which is why he questioned Daniel Bryan's plan in the first place. That, and because he seriously hated striking up conversations with anyone. The Miz and Maryse had permanently scarred AJ, their previous encounter making him shudder.

"I'm here to make you feel better."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Aren't you sad or whatever? I'm here to cheer you up."

"Ah, Daniel's got you on Becky duty I see. Neat."

How Becky gathered that from a few simple sentences, the world champion didn't know. However, her eyes were downcast now, her face looking more upset than when he'd originally noticed her. Wonderful - if Daniel saw her like this, he'd probably force AJ into a battle royal for his title.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I ran into him when I got here. He mentioned that I looked off, and now you're talking to me for the first time ever. It doesn't take a genius."

"This makes my job a whole lot easier than. Do me a favor and turn that frown upside down around Bryan so I can avoid a fight with the Wyatts. Thanks."

"As if I'm doing you any favors."

Of course she was going to make things difficult for him. It seemed like _everyone_ wanted to make things difficult for him since he signed a WWE contract. AJ sighed, knowing the only way out of this was to do it the right way. The emotional way.

"What's wrong with you, anyway?"

"Look, you can go. I'm not going to talk about this with you, considering your recent history of being scum."

"Oh, come on. I'm a decent guy! Call me ninety degrees, because I'm _all right_!" AJ stared at Becky, expecting a roar of laughter to come flowing out of her mouth. Instead, she gave him no reaction at all, her face unmoving. "I thought you liked those stupid jokes."

"I do, but it came from you, which makes it a billion - no no, a trillion - times less clever than it would've been! And it was pretty damn clever. Too bad."

AJ was beginning to lose his patience with this woman. Sure, his reasoning wasn't exactly noble, but he did want to know what was eating at her. How could he help someone that didn't want his help? He doubted explaining that 'PR' business would help his case.

"I'm gonna level with you here. If you don't open up to me, then I might lose this." AJ pulled the WWE World Championship from around his waist and brought it to his face, taking a good long look at his reflection in the gold, shimmering plating for what he hoped wouldn't be the final time. "I had to beat John frickin' Cena to hold onto this baby. I'm not about to lose it to anyone. Not Bray, not Randy, not Dean Ambrose. So, you're going to open up to me, ri-"

Her actions had gone by unnoticed at first, AJ's face halfway buried in his championship belt, but Becky was no longer paying attention to him. She had returned to her previous position, her face peeking around the corner. Finally, AJ gave up.

"Alright, what on god's green earth are looking at over here?" he asked, before joining Becky. She gasped, trying her best to shoo him away from the spot, but not before he was able to catch a glimpse, a knowing smile playing on his lips. There, around the corner at the far end of the hall, was Alexa Bliss, presumably doing pre-match stretches. "You're checking out the blonde chick, aren't you?"

"I-It's not like that!"

"You don't gotta be ashamed about it. She's pretty great looking, athletic as all hell."

"Just keep your opinions to yourself, alright?!"

Becky's sudden, defensive outburst only served to prove his point.

"Relax, Einstein - I'm married. Don't gotta be so jealous."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, of course you are. And I wasn't checking her out, for your information. I was just trying to figure out how to talk to her."

"Wait, is this why you're so bent outta shape? I figured it was that soul-crushing loss to Team Raw. Your friends all on one team, beating the crap out of your team. It looked like a pretty rough time."

"I was trying to forget about that, thanks." Becky took one last quick glance around the corner, to make sure that Alexa wouldn't mysteriously overhear their conversation, before turning her attention back to the man in front of her, sizing him up. Knowing that she was caught, Becky decided that relaying her thoughts to someone else might not be such a bad idea. "During the few weeks leading up to Survivor Series, it felt like Alexa and I were putting our differences aside and actually talking. It was nice. I thought maybe I had a chance, but after we lost, she's gotten angry with me. Again."

"And now you have no idea how to talk to her, so you're in a bad mood. That about right?"

"More or less. I just wish I could say something."

"If you wanna talk to her, go over there and talk. It's not like you're speaking different languages."

"It's not that easy! I can't waltz up to her and strike up a conversation like we're best buds! She'll either slap me, yell at me, or yell while slapping me. No, no. It'll be a disaster."

AJ, against every facet of his mind screaming at him not to, put a hand on Becky's shoulder. He felt like an idiot for becoming interested in someone else's personal life so suddenly, but it couldn't be helped. The gesture calmed her down, thankfully, allowing AJ to get a word in. "Take it from the married guy - this stuff ain't easy. Sometimes you just gotta bite the bullet and take a chance. Isn't that what you do? Take risks? Might as well take another."

"This is different."

"How? It's just like everything else. You don't know what's gonna happen until you actually try. Then if you fail, at least you can say you did everything you could."

He didn't know where he'd been storing that speech, but he was glad that he did. Much to his relief, Becky was smiling. Maybe this little venture wasn't a total waste of time after all. "Why does that actually make me feel better?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm phenomenal. Says it on all my merch - you should buy some, not that I need the sales numbers."

"Cool it, camp counselor, before you make me regret thinking you're not a terrible person. Thanks for the confidence boost, I needed it."

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself, I guess. Between you and me, I prefer this over Miz any day."

"Ugh, Motormouth and his wife, Tone Deaf." AJ had to admit, the Irish woman was pretty funny. Before he could tell her so, she took a few steps back, preparing to round the corner. "Alright, wish me luck. If this works out, dinner's on me!" With a wave, she left his frame of vision, preparing to talk with Alexa Bliss.

AJ hated everything about Daniel Bryan and his atrocious management skills, but talking with Becky at least made him realize that not everyone around here was completely moronic. He wouldn't mind starting a friendship of sorts with her, if only to pass the time away with someone. With nothing left to do before the end of the show, AJ prayed to the heavens that he'd avoided a severe punishment.

If this headed south, maybe he'd need to cash in on that new friendship sooner than he thought.

* * *

"AJ! I've been looking for you."

With thirty minutes left in the show, AJ was nervously awaiting his fate. Despite doing his best to give Becky a pep talk earlier in the night, he had seen hide nor hair of the woman since then. Daniel Bryan jogged up to him, putting a hold to AJ's back-and-forth pacing.

"I just ran into Becky, and she seemed to be in a much better mood. She mentioned having a date or something? Anyway, she said it was all thanks to you. Good job."

"Oh yeah? Good for her." AJ wore a smile of pride, knowing that his words gave Becky the extra push she needed to get the ball rolling with Alexa Bliss. "So, did I pass your little test?"

"Yep! You're free to go."

"See, it's like I always say. I'm the champ that runs the camp! I know how everyone works. It's all part of the AJ Styles experience."

"My thoughts exactly, AJ. Like I said, tonight, you're free to go. I'm pushing the fatal four way to next week!" Daniel Bryan gave AJ a pat on the back, AJ's mouth agape in shock and fear. "Rest up, champ!"

As Daniel walked away, an ear-to-ear grin plastered on his face, AJ wondered if he'd somehow rubbed Daniel Bryan the wrong way.

AJ supposed that he could settle for just 'AJ Styles Live.'


End file.
